Animal Age
Animal Age '''is a spoof created by Omega the Wolf. It is a spoof of Ice Age. Synopsis Set during the ice age, a fox, a lion, and a dragon find a lost lamb, and they try to return him to his tribe. Plot '''Note that the first, eleventh, and twenty-first part doesn't have a plot description. The animals were migrating south to avoid cold weather. A lion's pride migrated without him, leaving him all alone. He inadvertently angered two crocodiles, but was saved by Dragonizer the Dragon. Alex followed Dragonizer, not wanting to be left alone and unprotected. A pack of foxes led by Farley the fox raided a sheep camp, seeking revenge on sheep for killing half of their pack by eating the chief's younger brother-in-law alive. Dragonizer and Alex rescued Shia from drowning along with her exhausted older sister. The heroes began their quest to return Shia to the sheep. Along the way, they stopped to check his diaper. The heroes brawled with birds over a melon that they need to feed hungry Shia. The heroes stopped and rested for the night. Alex tried to use Shia to attract females for his own reasons. The heroes took a shortcut through an ice museum and then go down some slides. We now enter a cave of drawings where Dragonizer recalled his tragic past which led to why he was grumpy from the beginning. His first wife and child were killed by sheep. That left him sour and indifferent to the rest of the world and made it so that he didn't attempt to become close to anyone after that. The sheep were still searching for the chief's lost younger brother-in-law. The heroes came across a lava pit. Dragonizer nearly died trying to save Nick. Farley and his vulpine minions discussed a plan on how to kill a dragon. The heroes spend the night around a campfire. Once the heroes reached Half Peak, Nick confessed his motives to Dragonizer and Alex. Despite his betrayal, he convinced them to keep trusting him as he was their only hope of surviving the ambush. Part nineteen was an epic fight between two foxes in this part. Part twenty was where we reached the happy ending of this spoof. The heroes finally reunited Shia with his tribes and head south. Years later, in the future, Sonic, having been trapped in a futuristic trap, washed up on a futuristic city. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog as Scrat Various animals as prehistoric animals Dragonizer the Dragon (Omega's OC) as Manny Alex (Madagascar) as Sid Crac and Croc (Omega's OCs) as Carl and Frank Various sheep as tribes Shia (Sheep and Wolves) as Roshan Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Diego Farley (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) as Soto Vulpigmatism (Omega's OC) as Oscar Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) as Lenny Foxoox (Omega's OC) as Zeke Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) as Dab the Dodo Birds (The Angry Birds Movie) as dodos Talking Angela as Rachel Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Jennifer Trivia * This spoof takes place in Canada like Ice Age. * Fabio Beltran, one of Omega's viewers, thought that Dragonizer always looked like a deer wearing a dragon's clothing rather than an actual dragon. Omega said that Dragonizer always looked like the drawing of him in the whole spoof. * Wyoming honeybees were mentioned by the birds falling into the honey. * Omega made this spoof before fennec foxes were added in Animal Jam. * This is Omega's first spoof to have a deleted scene. One weird thing is that she uploaded it in Jan 30, 2019, before making Humphrey. * This is the first spoof to be remade by Spots. Continuity * This is the last spoof to have clips from Animal Jam for Omega's OCs. Her membership is longer be available and she would have to renew it to get her membership back which is very annoying. Cultural references * When Alex eats the crocodile brothers' zebra, he references to himself biting Marty in Madagascar. However, Alex actually bit Marty's butt rather eating a zebra alive. * When Alex took a bite of a wildebeest, he references to lions being scared of wildebeest in the Wild. However, the lions couldn't fight the wildebeest rather than being brave, taking a bite of a wildebeest, lie about the taste, and give it to the crocodiles instead. * When Alex says that Shia "won't stop screaming", he references the Screaming Sheep. However, it was a sheared, polled ewe screaming once rather than a woolly, horned lamb screaming nonstop. * When Omega said that Alex is the only vegetarian lion (who he is not in all of the Madagascar films), she also mentioned two lion characters from Leo the Lion (a Lion King ripoff) and Futurama. Goofs/Errors * When Sonic was stepped by animals, the animals should get hurt since he has quills. * Some animals don't live in Canada (e.g. elephants, tigers, etc.). * Some animals aren't animals at all (e.g. ogres). This was changed in the remake. * When Croc was surprised that Crac give him fresh food, his underbelly was discolored to a darker blue. * When Croc said that Alex "ruined their sushi", "sushi" was mispelled as "shushi." The script corrected it. * Even though Foxoox is a fennec fox, he looks nothing like one. This was changed in the remake. * At the end of part five, Farley's face wasn't angry. This was changed in the remake. * The common poorwill is the only bird species that hibernate during the winter. Other birds migrate or stay during the winter rather than storing melons before the ice age comes. Deleted scene Links https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgaoxQ9ODCxhtf0UnVr6OUdJ8muNQW2gC[[Category:Completed spoofs]] Category:Spoofs